


i've been afraid of changing (cause i've built my life around you)

by shirosayas (landfill)



Series: PD101 MCU AU [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Light Angst, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/pseuds/shirosayas
Summary: in which seongwoo is an idiot that makes terrible jokes. really, really terrible jokes.





	i've been afraid of changing (cause i've built my life around you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/gifts).



> it's amazing the things you do to procrastinate really. like watching a marathon of captain america and deciding to write pain. i am terrible. but anyways, pls note that this fic contains spoiler for captain america: the first avenger and captain america: the winter soldier. then again if u didn't watch those you'd probs have no idea what is going on because i'm shit at explaining things. many apologies.
> 
> this fic is dedicated to my [senpai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae), whom willingly dive into the pit of despair that is the onghwang ship (#개안즈 is love #개안즈 is life) with me. thank you for always indulging me love, and sorry i'm about to ruin your expectations with this mess. 

“sometimes i think you _like_ being punched,” he hears his saviour says, the cocky tone and unfiltered mockery already tells minhyun that there’s a shit eating grin accompanied on the man’s face without needing to look up.

“i had him on the ropes,” minhyun coughs, wiping the blood from his lips as he scrambles to get up. immediately, he finds his hand steadied on a shoulder that’s always (been) there.

“sure you did,” seongwoo reaffirms, lifting minhyun up with ease. “c’mon it’s my last day, can’t have you all dinged up like this.”

minhyun tries to laugh. but he’s not sure if the bile starting to rise from his throat is from his lunch threatening to leave his stomach or from the thought that he can’t and might not ever be the one to lend a shoulder to seongwoo.

 

 

 

“don’t do anything stupid until i get back,” seongwoo squints at him, trying to school the same look he’d received from minhyun their entire lives. it’s more or less, a really bad attempt at making minhyun feel better.

“how can i?” minhyun finds himself smiling after all. “you’re taking all the stupid with you.”

that immediately sets off a pout. “jerk.”

“punk,” minhyun retorts without a missing a beat, and immediately pushes himself into seongwoo’s embrace.

“be careful, ong.”

“hey, i said i’ll get back.” seongwoo pulls away from the hug, a second too early for minhyun’s liking. “am i not always a man of my word hwang?”

minhyun doesn’t answer because he finds that he’s got nothing to say to that. you can’t win against idiots and seongwoo’s the biggest idiot around. even now, seongwoo is smiling just like the idiot minhyun knows that he is. but even so, it’s an image minhyun wants to burn into his head, just a fraction longer. sometimes memories last longer than photographs after all.

 

 

 

he’s a little disappointed himself, to be honest, thinking about how long it took for him to finally take action. a lab rat, or a circus monkey. agent zhou was right, they were never his only choices.

(and today, he chooses seongwoo.)

“you heard the colonel,” she says, facing him with a look of complete bewilderment. he knows it too, how absurd this is. he may be a super soldier, but he isn’t a one man army. “your friend might already be dead.”

“we don’t know that.” _and you don’t know him_ , minhyun wanted to say. none of them knows, none of them understands. seongwoo is many things, but he’s a damn good soldier, and he’s a man of his words. minhyun is done being convinced by people who doesn’t know anything about him. about _them_.

“minhyun!” agent zhou calls after him, exasperated. “minhyun!”

 

 

 

“minhyun?” the man on the table whispers, disoriented between a mix of disbelief and relief. minhyun immediately grabs the hand that reaches for his face.

“ong,” minhyun calls, throwing the man’s arm over his shoulder for support. “ong, it’s me.”

seongwoo blinks several times. coughs. he looks and sounds weaker than minhyun had ever seen him. it’s not an image that minhyun likes one bit. not even a little. not even at all.

“i thought you were dead,” minhyun says, as calm as the palm steady on seongwoo’s chest, but truthfully, he was scared. he was really fucking scared.

“and i thought you were smaller,” seongwoo snickers. a hint of the snark minhyun wouldn’t admit he’d missed these past few months (or centuries more like, but who’s keeping track?). “jeez hwang. what happened to you?”

there’s so much to tell, there’s so much he wants to tell. but this isn’t the time nor the place, so he keeps it short: “i joined the army.”

 

 

 

seongwoo is an idiot. it’s why minhyun gets on his nerve, nags him to death, chases him around. he’s an idiot, he doesn’t have common sense. he gets into fights and gets himself hurt (but so does minhyun, who blindly runs in to help every single time. he blames it on jonghyun’s influence but they both know better than that.)

“just GO! get out of here!” minhyun yells, the platform is shaking. it’s only a matter of time before everything burns to the ground. and yet that idiot refuses to leave.

“not without YOU!” seongwoo shouts back. and minhyun knows that looks in his eyes, hates it even. it’s the same look seongwoo has when he’s about to throw himself at any of the kids that picks on minhyun. it’s the same look seongwoo has when he’s about to punch minhyun for starving himself so seongwoo has a portion of dinner to eat. it’s the same look seongwoo has when he’s ready to do anything and everything because minhyun is putting himself at a detriment. and minhyun absolutely hates it.

“stubborn bastard,” minhyun says under a tired breath, and finds himself preparing to make a jump he doesn’t know if he can make.

 

 

 

“so, i leave for a few months and all of a sudden you can drink now?” seongwoo says, it’s all in jest but there’s genuine surprise as well. minhyun knows there’s a lot of changes around here lately that his friend is still trying to get used to (mostly the inverse height difference, if we’re being honest).

“apparently so,” minhyun chuckles, and then turns his head towards the table where his new team now sits. “you know, i didn’t think it’d be that easy.”

“course not, they’re all idiots.” seongwoo laughs, taking another sip of his whiskey. then he throws a cheeky look at minhyun. “besides, who _wouldn’t_ follow you into the jaws of death? ol’ great captain.”

minhyun smiles, because it’s easy like that, when he’s with seongwoo. “what about you? you don’t seem like you’d follow this ‘great captain’ anywhere.”

“definitely not,” seongwoo says immediately, just to squeeze in a jab like he always does. then he stares down at his glass, and his eyes soften. it’s an expression minhyun would’ve missed if he wasn’t paying attention (but he always does).

“there’s this scrawny kid from my hometown though. a little bossy, nags me a lot, but he’s got a really good heart.” seongwoo finally looks at him, with the eyes that says he sees something in minhyun that minhyun himself can’t see. “i’ll follow him anywhere.”

 

 

 

“i had him on the ropes,” seongwoo says first, gun still pointed at the man on the ground. minhyun in response, pats him as patronising as he can be. he actually likes having the upper hand for once.

“i know you did.”

seongwoo rolls his eyes, a retort ready to run from his mouth but it’s retracted just as he hears the footsteps behind them. but minhyun is faster, immediately diving in front of seongwoo with his shield to block a blast that sends them both knocking onto the ground.

minhyun groans, feeling the winter wind beating against his back from the wall that just ripped open. he has to get up _fast_. he has to get up _now_.

but this time, seongwoo is faster, and before minhyun knows it, his shield is in another hand. a hand that’s always been there, a hand that’s always ready to protect him. a hand that belongs to an idiot.

“SEONGWOO!” minhyun screams when the other man was sent flying off the platform, clutching onto a fragile railing with his dear life. his body finally moves, grabbing the shield and hurls it as hard as he can against their assailant. knocking the bastard out cold and runs to seongwoo.

“hang on!” he says, fearfully reaching out into the distance. seongwoo was meant to stay close to him. seongwoo always has stayed close to him.

and yet, why does he feel so far away right now?

“grab my hand,” minhyun begs, and he sees seongwoo trying to mouth something before the hinges gives in and watches, in numbing horror, as his friend. his best friend. fall into the ice, cold crevice below.

it’s a bad joke — a cruel one at that — worse than the ones that seongwoo tell. for the one person he’d always had aside him to be the first casualty under his command.

 

 

 

minhyun knows his sense of humour is severely lacking. it’s not that he doesn’t laugh anymore; it’s just that no one makes jokes he finds amusing, or tolerable. and that includes agent kim’s jab on his definitely _not_ boring private life, mind you.

“i may be 92,” minhyun sighs. “but that doesn’t mean i’m dead inside, or something.”

“nobody special though?” the other woman teases further, “i really find that hard to believe.”

“well, believe it,” minhyun huffs. and tries to push away the thoughts that answered her question. there was… _were_ a lot of special people in his life. “it’s just… hard to find someone.”

 

 

 

like minhyun said, he knows his sense of humour is severely lacking. but there are some jokes the universe keeps throwing his way that makes him wonders whether they actually want to make him laugh. or cry.

he really doesn’t like bad jokes.

“seongwoo?” minhyun whispers, staring at a pair of eyes colder than that winter 70 years ago.

“who the hell is seongwoo?” the other man says, and raises a gun towards minhyun’s head.

 

 

 

“i don’t think he’s someone you can save,” jaehwan tells him straight up. “he’s someone that needs to be stopped.”

“we don’t know that,” minhyun replies simply, staring at the river bank. he’s 70 years too late to play this game again.

“cap,” jaehwan calls, he looks torn over whether he should continue to say what he’s about to say. minhyun would prefer that he didn’t say anything at all. “whoever he is now. he doesn’t know you anymore.”

“but i know him.” is minhyun’s final answer. because even after all these years, minhyun is done with listening to people who doesn’t have a clue about him and seongwoo.

 

 

 

20 million people. but he didn’t need the numbers. the numbers never mattered. what mattered was that there are innocent lives at stake. it was always meant to be a simple choice like that. but the man standing in front of him. the man who won’t let him save those 20 million lives. that man matters too.

(so who will he choose today?)

“ong,” minhyun tries, one last time. “please don’t make me do this.”

the answer he receives is silence. and today, minhyun chooses to throw his shield first.

 

 

 

it’s painful. minhyun thinks. not the stab wounds on his shoulder. or the bullets imbedded in his right arm, leg and back. it’s painful trying to forget someone, even worse, trying to remember them. and minhyun is the one putting him through that pain.

“you know me,” minhyun says, almost out of realisation. but perhaps it’s really just hope.

“no i don’t,” the other man replies, throwing another blow to minhyun’s chest, sending him staggering backward. but he gets back up, and inches closer.

“ong, please.” the man knocks him square in the jaw this time, and he collapses against the glass panel with a grunt.

“your name. is _ong_ ,” minhyun calls him, again. “ _not_ hong, _not_ gong, _not_ ung.” he finds himself smiling warmly at the man. “ong seongwoo.”

“shut up, shut up, _shut up_.”

“ong,” minhyun begs. pleads. taking off his mask as he starts to see the crack in the other’s mask. “i’m your friend.”

“no,” the man says, knuckles curling white and eyes renewed with determination. “you’re my mission.” he lunges for minhyun, knocking him to the ground. minhyun sees a metal arm rising and dropping against his face. but he doesn’t feel anything, perhaps it’s the adrenaline still running inside of him or maybe he’s going into shock from all the blood loss. but regardless, he doesn’t feel like his pain amount to the anguish burning in seongwoo’s eyes right now.

“why don’t you fight back?” the man, his best friend, asks like an idiot. minhyun would laugh if he could feel his own lungs.

“i don’t know,” he replies. “maybe i like getting punched.”

it’s a terrible joke, he knows.

 

 

 

when minhyun comes to. he doesn’t remember much. he remembers falling, and falling, and sinking into the waves. he remembers a cold, smooth hand pulling him up. a hand that doesn’t feel real. a hand that belongs to an idiot.

a hand that’s always been there.

“wow cap, you look like shit,” jaehwan greets him with a grin. “bet you can’t even do a lap around the park now huh?”

“shut up you rascal,” minhyun sighs, closing his eyes in regret. he really doesn’t like bad jokes.


End file.
